


Oliver

by TotalNerd



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, PowerFist - Freeform, Teenagers have a baby, Was a birthday present, What do I even tag?, no regrets, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalNerd/pseuds/TotalNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Luke and Danny struggle with their relationship, during S.H.E.I.L.D. training and high school, but things become more complicated after a spell Loki casts on Danny has some interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I write a lot but don't publish much. My dear OTP PowerFist, doesn't have many stories so I figured some of you may enjoy this. Mpreg warning.  
> This was a B-day present, and she likes it so why the hell not?

Danny Rand rolled over in his shield bed in his shield room. He sighed and turned to snuggle against Luke’s shoulder. In response Luke wrapped his arm around Danny. They didn’t care they should be getting ready for school and heading off the heli-carrier. “We need to get to school.” Luke sighed. “We can be a little late,” Danny said, almost pleading. He leaned into kiss Luke on the cheek. “Just a shower then?” Luke smirked, looking into Danny’s deep green eyes, trying to say no. He caved and smiled, so Danny leapt out of bed and toward the bathroom, only wearing his tight iron fist underwear. Luke got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, a wide grin spread across his face.   
It was what you could call a semi-normal day at midtown high, other than the fact that Peter Parker was on time to class, but Danny and Luke were nowhere to be found. Not something they did very often. Ava sighed, she figured that Danny meditated too long and Luke was still asleep. Peter however was worried, along with Harry, who for the moment was getting along tremendously well with Peter at this present time. They’re first period was an advanced Chemistry class which held the whole shield team, Harry and Mary Jane. It was about halfway through first period, and in walked a rumpled looking Danny and Luke. Luke’s shirt was on backwards, and Danny’s hair was still wet, from the shower he had no doubt taken within the last ten rushed minutes. He smiled lightly as he entered the classroom, “I apologize, I slept through my alarm.” He said shooting a hopeful glance at the teacher. He went to sit as his usual spot in the back of the classroom. Luke just walked in behind Danny and sat down next to him, switching his shirt around.   
Slightly perturbed the teacher continued to lecture about nuclear fission. Peter was contemplating the fact that Danny and Luke came in the door at the same time looking rumpled. Peter shrugged it off, and was taken by surprise when Flash shot a spitball at the back of his head. Apparently Spidey-Sense doesn’t work on classroom bullies. Figures, he sighed. Harry Osborn slipped a note to Danny, that read, ‘Dude Where were you?’ Danny scribbled, ‘Late night. Chemistry homework.’ The lie rolled easily onto the paper. He wasn’t to tell himself that he and Luke were something more than teammates. The day dragged on for the teen heroes and when the bell rang signaling the end of the day, they all went to various bathrooms to suit up for this afternoons patrol and training. Coincidentally Luke and Danny used the same bathroom on the helicarrier, and were faced with each other. “Hey Danny,” Luke said, smiling. He looked around the bathroom and shoved Danny against the wall by his shoulders, legs pressed against Danny’s. Because of Luke’s height and weight advantage, Danny’s feet barely brushed the ground as Power-man lifted him against the wall to eye level. Fully costumed Luke leaned in, and brushed his lips against Iron Fist’s, making Danny squirm against the wall as he kissed back. Luke liked nothing more than hearing the slow steady breaths than came in and out of the pale boys lungs, the steady beating of his heart and the pulsing of his chi that Luke was now in tuned to, after some lessons one on one with Danny, where not much got done other than feverish kisses and heavy groping.   
Danny was still pinned against the wall when the bathroom door opened and Spider-Man entered. Luke lept backwards as fast as he could to arms-length and Danny quickly landed on his feet, spry as always. Luke brushed his shoulder and mumbled, “You got a tear in your costume,” he observed. Making an excuse in front of Peter, “Wonder how that got there.” Luke lied. He knew exactly how it got there, he did it when he was roughly pulling their costumes off, so they could make the skin to skin contact they desperately wanted. Peter stood and said, “You guys ready? Everyone else is in the training room.” Danny nodded, disgruntled and Luke left the bathroom, following behind Peter. In the back of his mind Daniel wondered how long he could keep the secret of him and Luke being together, he felt like it was his only option, to not tell, but he hated lying to his team. He took a deep breath, time for training, clear your mind, Iron Fist, channel your chi, he thought.   
In the training room several LMD’s were already poised for a training exercise. White tiger stood with her hands on her hips, “What took you guys so long?” Luke smirked, “Perfection takes time Tiger.” “Whatever, let’s get started,” Nova bitched. The training was grueling and Luke took more hits than normal, because he kept inadvertently jumping in front of Danny when he was threatened. He knew Iron Fist could defend himself he just didn’t want his boy getting hurt. He isn’t as strong as Luke, and Luke always felt like he had to protect him. At the end of the session, Coulson walked in,   
“Now what did we do wrong today?” Nova piped up, “Pete- excuse me, Spider-man kept stealing the bots I was fighting, when there were plenty others.” Peter Yelled, “Hey! I wasn’t stealing your bots on pup-.” “That’s enough!” Coulson said loudly. “Ava, what did you see?” “Luke kept jumping in front of Danny’s attacks, so he barely fought at all, and Luke took way too many hits.” “Well observed Tiger. Luke, Danny can manage himself, I know you want to protect your friend but Iron Fist is very capable.”   
Under his impenetrable flesh Luke had a mini meltdown, had they figured it out? Shit I blew it, he thought. And when he thought things could get no worse, Director Fury marched into the room, looking flustered. “Loki is attacking central park and Thor is nowhere to be found, we need you all to go in and detain him for when Thor realizes he’s escaped again. He also has frost Giants with him, so be extra careful.” Spidey lead the way to a quinjet and headed for central park. There he was the Norse god of lies, causing panic and mayhem, what he does best. The frost giants were freezing trees and ducks, for no apparent reason. “Ah, there he is Robin Hood and his band of merry men.” Loki sneered. Before than he was happily watching the destruction from and ice chair in a tree, now he came down to get a piece of the action. Spider-man called out, “Iron Fist, White Tiger, Nova, go for the frost giants, Power-man help me get to Loki.” They went in their directions, and Loki yelled out, “Ignore those brats, get the big one!” One frost giant left the group that Nova Tiger and Iron fist were fighting, and headed for Luke. Danny saw and shagged ass over to where Power-man was, back turned to the giant. With one icy breath the frost giant encased Luke in a brick of ice, shoulders and down. The giant then threw Peter at a telecast Daily Bugle board, and was knocked out for the time being. Loki turned to Power-man encased in ice and shot a wave of light that was no doubt a nasty spell, out of his scepter, toward the large teen. Power-man attempted to move out of the way but couldn’t budge the ice. At the last moment when the spell was only feet away, Iron fist jumped in front of the beam of light, and was instantly knocked unconscious, they hoped. White Tiger and Nova managed to down two of the three frost giants, and were hastily heating the third, causing a somewhat melting effect.   
Power-man screamed, “No!” distressed by being trapped. The adrenaline was pumping through Luke’s veins as he shattered the ice around him and lunged at Loki. With one punch, Luke slammed Loki into the asphalt and began beating Loki senselessly, until he looked more like ground beef than an Asgardian. It was a red hot rage and all Luke could see was Danny taking that hit for him. He vaguely heard Spiderman yelling at him to stop, it was all over, but it didn’t register until he had the trickster by his neck, and was heading in for another punch, but his fist was webbed and being held back. His mind cleared slightly, and he stepped back as Peter webbed Loki to a tree and put his scepter far from reach.   
He pulled the webbing off his hand and ran to the still unconscious Danny. He held him in his arms, checking his faint pulse and weak breath. The teen was wrapped in Luke’s arms and tears began to fall down his face, that he quickly wiped when the team gathered around their downed team member as SHIELD, cleaned up the mess and restrained Loki.


	2. Pain

It took the med guys 15 minutes to get Danny out of Luke’s arms. He then was wheeled to the med bay on the helicarrier, where Luke didn’t leave his side for one minute. He was bruised and banged but refused any medical treatment. Danny was fine, just unconscious and weak, with some cracked ribs and lots of bruises. Luke was curled in a chair, inches from Danny’s bed, still wearing his outfit sans the cracked glasses. His knees were pulled up to his chest, surprising for how huge he was and how small the chair was. The team members came and went, brought food for Luke, or to check on him, or just to see if Danny was awake, but no avail for several days. Luke began to doubt if he was ever going to wake up, and if he didn’t, his death was on Luke’s shoulders. It had been a week. No School, not much food and very little water, now in sweatpants and a t shirt, he still waited, and occasionally Peter would come and sit with him for hours. Neither said anything, just waited. One night it was late and Luke found himself being taken over by sleep, and he slowly drifted off. His dreams were unpleasant, not being able to touch Danny, or talk to him, or make him scream his name. It was an eternal coma or death in Luke’s mind. Maybe death would be better he thought. When no one was there, he would run his hand through Danny’s blonde hair, but it wasn’t the same.  
The next day, the whole team came to the med bay, to try and convince Luke to leave, take a shower or get some proper rest, but he was as still as a stone, not leaving Danny for two seconds. Danny was paler than normal, drained of color, his eyes closed, hair askew, and oxygen tubes at his nose. Luke had been an emotionless rock for a week but when Peter said, he was sure he would wake up, Luke lost it, and began bawling into his knees, and mumbled something like, “You don’t love him like I do.” The team stood in silence, and Luke cried more than he ever did, but was stopped when he heard a faint voice say his name, along with “Don’t cry.” He looked up and Danny was awake, he sprung out of the chair and grabbed the worn boy by his head and kissed him on the lips for everyone to see, and rested his forehead against the others, “I thought I would never get to do that again.” Danny smiled at Luke, and wiped the tears off his dry cheeks, “I would never do that to you.” Luke laughed lightly, “If you ever do that again, I’ll kill you.” Danny kissed Luke again and sat back down in his chair, holding Danny’s hand. Peter and Ava were smiling wildly, and Sam spoke up, “So are you two together?” Ava smacked him on the head, “You ruined the moment.” Sam rubbed his head, “What? I was legitimately curious.”


	3. Recovery

Now that Danny was conscious he began to function normally, walking eating, kissing, lots of kissing. Luke was ridiculously protective and loving; Danny was out of school for several more days, Luke always by his side. He only had to be in the med bay for another day or two, but then got released to bed rest in his shield room. Danny tried and failed, to tell Luke that he was fine and could manage on his own while Luke went to school and training but he would have none of it. Danny wasn’t even allowed to go to his own room; he was in Luke’s the whole time. Recovery was easy with Luke at his beck and call. Luke used every little excuse to touch Danny, checking his temperature, picking him up off the ground when he got out of bed to meditate, and covering him back up. Danny huffed, he was formulating a plan to get out of bed, or get Luke in it.  
Luke had sat down with a text book in a chair; Peter had brought him some homework from the days he missed. Currently he had a colorful world history book in his grasp. Tapping a pencil lightly along the hard cover, contemplating the question, both of them knew he wasn’t really working on his homework. He was just trying to pass the time, not touching Danny, or risking him getting hurt. Luke felt, no, knew it was his fault that Danny got hit with that spell. He got incapacitated and Iron Fist, jumped in front of the beam, to prevent his immobilized boyfriend from getting hurt. They were too close, to where it compromised the function of the team, because they looked out for each other more than the other members. He couldn’t let his team get hurt on his behalf again.  
Danny lay in the bed, contemplating his next move. He couldn’t just let Luke usher him into bed, he needed him to pick him up and drag him, so he could pull Luke in with him. He stood and walked over to where Luke was sitting, and Luke looked up with his round brown eyes, “Danny, please go lay back down. It’s for your own good.” Danny smiled, “Honestly I feel perfectly fine.” Luke stood, “Now you might, but we still can’t get Loki to spill what spell he used and what effect it will have on you. Go back to bed.” He said, sternly. Danny ran to the other side of the room and Luke followed slightly slower, “Really?” Luke said, as Daniel turned and jumped over the bed. He ducked into the bathroom, and Luke ran and grabbed him around the waist and pinned the squirming hero underneath his waist.  
“You really are gonna do your best to make sure that I sit here and hold you down.” Luke said. Danny wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Luke resisted but Danny persisted, and held Luke tighter. Danny’s lips were soft and supple just like Luke remembered they were. They kissed until both needed air. Danny went for another kiss, but Luke rolled off the top of him. “Is there something wrong? Something seems amiss.” Luke sighed, his back to Danny, sitting off the edge of the bed. “I can’t help but think that it’s my fault you got hurt. I couldn’t move and you jumped into protect me. If you would’ve let me get hit, you wouldn’t be hurt,” Luke said, sadness in his chocolate eyes. “But you would be.” Danny said, hand on his shoulder. “I would do the same if I went back in time. I’ll protect you, like you protect me no matter what. And just because you’re not touching me, doesn’t mean I’m any safer. Might be less safe, without your touch that’s all I will be thinking of. Luke, I love you.”  
Luke quickly turned and kissed Danny roughly as he shoved his shoulders down to meet the mattress. The kisses grew more heated as Luke explored Danny’s mouth like he never had before, and made love to Danny like his life depended on it. Afterwards they kissed lazily and held each other. Danny’s head on Luke’s broad and sweat sheened chest. Luke had both arms around him, and whispered into his tousled hair, “I love you.” As Danny began to drift to sleep.


	4. Effect?

Luke Cage Stood outside Midtown High, holding the hand of his boyfriend, Daniel Rand, and turned to talk to him. “You sure you’re ready to go back? It’s not too late to go back home. And we don’t have to hold hands or anything, if you’re still uncomfortable.” Luke asked, worry in his eyes. “All things must eventually be revealed,” Danny responded as he squeezed Luke’s hand and began to walk into the school. In the hall there wasn’t much attention just several looks and whispers. Stopping at their lockers and grabbing what they need for the day, Ava walked up followed by Sam. She high fived Luke, and said, "Nice to see you two back! Peter was getting pretty worried.” Pete walked up, “No I wasn’t! I was concerned for my tea-,” Harry approached, “Friend.” Peter finished. The day looked good as they headed to Chemistry, and the teacher practically cheered when Danny and Luke walked in the door. Danny found that he wasn’t going to have any trouble making up what he missed, Luke not so much, science yes, English, no. 

 

At lunch in their group, Danny, Luke, Peter, Harry and MJ, MJ said, “I think it’s amazing that you two are together. So cute.” MJ fan-girled. Luke smiled large and perfectly white. Harry seemed distant, in his own thoughts. “Harry? Earth to Harry?” “What?” He snapped. MJ‘s smile drooped, “Isn’t great that they’re together?” “Well of all the people to be gay, I never expected it to be Luke and Danny. What next? Are you going to tell me you’re gay Peter? Kinda weird.” Harry said forcefully. Peter turned to face Harry, “Geez Harry, what’s your deal today? I think that area is sensitive. They just came out.” Harry stood, “I’m leaving, got homework anyway.” Harry briskly walked out of the cafeteria. And Peter turned to Luke, “Maybe he got in a fight with Norman.” 

 

Later after school it was time for shield training. Luke tried to talk Danny out of starting practice again but he wouldn’t listen. He said he was perfectly fine and could practice. Nick Fury stood in the hologram room, waiting for the whole team to assemble. Once they were gathered, Nick began to talk, “Glad to see you two back in practice. I hope you’re feeling better. Loki is still in detainment and as silent as the grave. Thor is probably off world, scowering the other eight realms for Loki. Today is just your everyday LMD practice session. The goal? Survive.” With that the director of shield exited the room as LMD’s raised from the floor and made themselves appear as an enemy or a friend. The group as a whole did a lot of singular moves and combinations, then they resorted to team moves. Power-man lifted Danny easily and threw him at a LMD that looked like Spider-Man. After it was trashed, Danny had a pained look on his face, as he hurled behind a door in a trashcan. Luke was watching Danny retreat onto the corner when he got thrown into the wall by a Hulk bot. Danny’s legs were weak but he managed to take down a couple more LMD’s before their time was up. The door to the room came open and the team went into the briefing room. They all sat and Luke was the only one that saw Danny hurl. 

 

Fury was telling the team another work together more lecture, when Danny felt sick again. He ran to the bathroom not too far from the room, and yakked up his guts again. He returned still not feeling well. Fury looked at Iron Fist, “Everyone except Iron Fist, go for another round.” There was a collective groan as they all filed out, and last in line Luke left the room hesitantly looking at Danny for some sign that he was ok. After the team exited there sat Danny still in costume minus the mask, in front of Fury. “That’s the second time you’ve been sick today. Can’t have you doing that on the job. Go to the med bay for a checkup, we still don’t know what that spell is.” Fury said, more irritated than concerned. “Yes Sir,” Danny said, standing too quickly and getting nauseous. 

 

Once at the med bay he was getting a full check-up, blood panel, urine sample and even an x-ray or two. He laid there for a while wondering what was wrong with him. Could this still be Loki’s spell reacting with his body? Is his body shutting down? He didn’t know what could be wrong. The disgruntled nurse in the med bay re-entered into Danny’s room that was assigned to him when he checked into the medical bay. She held a folder with papers inside, her face read that she needed to tell him something but didn’t know how. She cleared her throat, “It seems that the Asgardian magic in you has affected the way you’re whole system works. My theory was that the spell was meant to incapacitate you for a while as it did, but there is an interesting side effect that I can’t explain.” Danny quivered, “What is it?” The nurse bit her lip. “You’re pregnant.” It was a good thing that he was on a bed because he passed out for a good half an hour. When he awoke, Nick Fury was sitting on a chair next to his bed. 

 

“None of us know what to do in this situation. It’s mostly up to you, whether or not you want to keep the baby. I will fully support you in this Daniel. Do you know who the father is?” Nick said, looking over the confused teen. “It’s Luke. He’s the father. We’ve been, uh, together for a while. But how could this be possible? I don’t understand.” “Magic is nothing like science. There is no rhyme or reason. Natasha has been stepping up her game with Loki. Other than that all we can do is keep you two healthy. And monitor the baby’s rapid growth. The estimation is that it will be born in seven and a half weeks.” Director Fury left Danny with his thoughts. He felt as if someone had dropped a ton of rocks on top of him and the stinking suspicion that Luke wasn’t going to react well. How could he even bring it up? You know hey how was practice how was your day? Oh I’m pregnant with your baby. Rolls right off the tongue. Peachy, just peachy.


	5. News

The day ticked by and later Luke came to visit Danny in the med bay. Again. His face was creased with worry and he took Danny’s hand and kissed him on the forehead. “You okay? Did they figure out what Loki’s crap did to you?” Danny bit his lip. “They did.” He simply said, albeit quietly. “What is it baby?” Luke said, stroking Danny’s messy blond hair. “You really need a better nickname now.” He said. “Look I understand if you want to leave me, it is my fault. I just don’t really know what to do. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you, so if you think we shouldn’t keep it, I understand, I just…” Luke kissed Danny forcefully on the lips, “Stop babbling and just tell me.” “I am pregnant with your child.”   
Luke got pretty white in the next few seconds, and had to sit down in the chair, that Fury was in not too long ago. “You’re a man. How does that even work?” Luke asked, forever confused. “The doctors think that it was Loki’s spell. That it had a side effect and got me pregnant somehow. I’m sorry Luke.” Then large tears began to roll down Danny’s face. He couldn’t stop them they just kept coming down. Luke stood and rushed to his side. He placed his hands on either of Danny’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, babe. I’m here. I’ll never leave you I promise. I love you. And the baby. We can keep him if that’s what you want but if don’t want to have him. That’s fine.” Danny’s tears became silent and happy. “Him?” He asked. “Well I thought it would be a boy. Just a hunch I had. Sorry I don’t mean to assume. Even if it is a girl I will always love it. And you. You should get some rest, I have to go do some homework, but I promise I’ll be back soon.” He smiled, and lightly kissed Danny on the lips.   
He waited to leave until after he fell asleep to leave. He headed straight for the containment area. He had already finished his homework. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt Danny. But it allows him to get some answers. Once he reached the strongest cell, he found Hawkeye, outside standing guard and Natasha inside, talking to Loki in her way to get at the truth about the attack in central park. Hawkeye knocked on the glass and Natasha came out and nodded at Luke as he walked into the high containment cell. “Ahh one of Fury’s pawns I see. Oh, this is marvelous you’re the one that was protected by that blonde boy. You must feel awful. I know I would, just kidding I wouldn’t.” Loki said smoothly with amusement in his voice. “Why did you do this?” Luke simply asked. “Oh gee for the fun?” he snarked. “Messing with Midgard angers my buffoon of a brother so much. It brings me joy. And I do have somewhat of a vendetta against that wall crawler.”   
“Look man, all I really want to know is what you did to Danny. What was supposed the spell supposed to do?” Luke snarled, getting in Loki’s face. “It was only supposed to incapacitate him for a while anything else is merely a side of effect of powerful magic. Why? What happened to your boyfriend?” Loki said, as Luke looked shocked. “Yes I know of your messy relationship. I do have eyes, and they work rather well.” Luke huffed. “He’s pregnant.” Loki laughed hysterically. “This is amazing. Better than anything I could’ve planned! When Thor hears of this! I wonder what feeble plan Odin will have for my punishment. How delightful. You have brought me much amusement mortal. Have fun with male pregnancy I hear it can be very hard on the male body. I’d know, I’ve been there.” He laughed loudly as Luke shoved Loki off his chair and punched him several times before Natasha and Clint pulled him off of Loki. As he was escorted out of the room, he cracked his knuckles that were dusted with blood.


	6. Bouncing Baby Boy

Most days he watched Danny. Eating, sleeping, and rubbing his rapidly growing belly. He was always glowing, so happy. He’d think about the way him and Luke would teach the baby things. He never stopped smiling. Only on occasion when he had a powerful kick. He definitely had his daddy’s strength. When the baby was unusually rowdy Danny would get the odd bruise here and there. It had been seven weeks since Danny got pregnant and his waddle was evident. As soon as he began to show, he no longer attended high school. It wouldn’t be worth all the questions people would have. The little maternity ward they had on the helicarrier became well known to Danny and Luke. The baby was healthy and very strong. And the day they found out the gender, no one knew where the two were, but they were in Luke’s shield room, snuggling. Luke was the big spoon and refused to remove his hands from Danny’s belly. He liked the feeling knowing that this little beautiful baby boy growing inside his love was half his. It made him feel as if he had done something right and made his life worth living. He didn’t care where they ended up, as long as he had Danny and their baby.   
One morning they were spooning under the covers and Danny turned to look at Luke. “We haven’t chosen a name yet for him.” Danny said. “What about Steve?” Luke said. Danny pursed his lips. “Matthew? Peter?” Luke suggested. Danny smiled, “What about Oliver?” Luke kissed Danny. “It’s perfect. For our little baby boy.” Luke ducked his head to Danny’s belly and kissed it several times. “Hey Oliver. You’re comin’ in to the real world soon. And I promise baby, that we will take care of you at all costs. I bet you’re gonna be gorgeous like your daddy. With blond hair, and tan creamy skin.” Luke held his hands on iron fist’s stomach and felt a light kick beneath the skin.   
The cravings of Danny’s got more intense for the next two weeks, the funniest of all was broccoli and a chocolate doughnut. Luke continued to miss school, but he’d rather be with his pregnant boyfriend than trying to pass AP Chemistry.   
Finally the day came. The day Oliver was to be born. They couldn’t wait for Danny’s water to break because he didn’t have a uterus, so when the baby was full term, it was time for a c- section. Luke was outside the OR, watching through the window. Danny was out cold. Which was good, Luke didn’t want to see him in pain. The operation went smoothly when Danny awoke all stitched up Luke was beside him holding their beautiful little Oliver. He had bright blue eyes and light brown skin. He was swaddled in a green blanket. Danny smiled. “Do you want to hold him?” Luke asked. Danny He passed the baby over to Danny and he mumbled, “You did awesome babe,” Luke said, snapping a photo of the two together.   
The baby and Danny stayed in the hospital for several days, but everyone had come to see the new fathers and the adorable little baby Ava would hardly let anyone else hold him. She just loved him so much. Peter brought toys and blankets and books for Danny, Sam played with the baby until Oliver conked out. The first day back in the shield living quarters, there was a little party. Danny was up and around and talking to everyone and toward the end of the night, Luke and Danny asked Peter and Sam to be godfathers and Ava to be a god mother. The all agreed and played pass the baby. Danny couldn’t think of a time when he was happier surrounded by his friends. No, they weren’t just friends anymore they were family. Including the baby.


	7. We'll Work it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end, guys. Hope you enjoyed it.

When Danny went back to school everyone wondered where he was, he said he was laid up in bed with the flu, and they bought it. Luke walked with Danny hand in hand. And toward the end of the day in English Danny asked, “What’s next for us?” Luke just smiled, “We’ll work it out.” Danny was still off of practice but him and Oliver walked Luke to it. On the way Danny heard a thump come from Peter’s room, so he opened the door to find half costumed Wade Wilson and Peter Parker making out heavily. Luke half smiled, “Uh, Pete, you might want to come to practice.” Wade grinned, “Hey guys! Cute kid.” Wade said as he pulled his hand out of Peter’s pants and wiped it on the bed sheets. Peter parker was redder than his costume as he put his boots, mask and shirt on, and came to practice with Luke. But before he stepped over the threshold, Deadpool whispered in his ear, “I’ll be waiting here for you, Baby Boy.” With that he pinched Peter’s ass and shut the door to Peter’s room.


End file.
